


And You'll Miss It

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't been paying attention as well as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You'll Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/), for [](http://smallcaps.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallcaps**](http://smallcaps.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _don't blink_.

Dean didn't say anything about it while Sam had his mouth on his dick, or while Sam rubbed one lube-wet fingertip over and over his hole, or while Sam slid that finger and then two more up his ass and stroked, rubbing him in smooth steady movements that matched the rhythm of his lips. He hadn't said anything about it the other times they'd fucked, either – nothing in all the years they'd been on-again, or the months they'd been off-again. No, Dean waited until this particular motel room to mention it. It wasn't until he heard the crinkle of this particular condom wrapper that he pushed himself up onto one elbow and grabbed Sam's wrist with the other hand, and said, "Nuh uh, it's your turn tonight."

Sam blinked down at him, still holding his dick in his hand, and said, "What?"

"I took it last time," Dean said. "So it's your turn tonight."

Sam tried to think back to the last time they'd _fucked_ fucked, and not just gotten each other off some other way. There'd been handjobs in the shower this morning, and they'd blown each other the day before that, and Sam had to track back almost a week to the last time they'd been in this position, with Dean's ass stretched wide and Sam about to slide inside him.

"Okay," he said. "And your point is?"

"It's your turn," Dean repeated. He kicked Sam's side lightly and nodded to the pillow next to him. "C'mon, ass in the air already."

"Dean." Sam stared at him, pretty sure he was whining. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Nope." Dean sat up more, leaving his legs still draped over Sam's lap, and shot him a shit-eating grin.

"We can't seriously have switched off every single time." Sam had only gotten the condom unfurled past the head of his dick but he didn't know what to do with it if they were gonna stop and argue about how the rest of the night was going to go. It looked ridiculous enough, what he could see from the corner of his eyes, just hanging off his cock, but he didn't want to take it off entirely and let Dean think that he'd won, either.

Dean untangled them, though, and hopped off the bed. He crossed the room and rummaged through his bag for a few moments. Dean bent at the waist instead of squatting down and the position gave Sam an awesome view of his hole, swollen and wet. He licked his lips and rolled the condom all the way on after all.

Dean's cheeks were slightly flushed when he turned and came back to bed, but he tossed a stack of papers towards Sam anyway. Sam picked them up and flipped through them. They had all started life as something else, receipts and flyers and take-out menus, but on the backs, and in the margins, marched neat lines of Dean's handwriting.

_5/14 Sam, 5/17 me, 5/18 Sam, 5/20 me, 5/20 Sam, 5/21 me_, started the top slip of paper, a gas station receipt for beer and beef jerky, and it continued to fill the entire back of the paper. None of the dates had the years included, but Sam knew how long they'd been fucking just as well as Dean did – long enough to cover entire pieces of paper, apparently. Long enough to be the longest Sam had ever been with anyone.

"You've been keeping track," he said softly. Dean fidgeted a little and Sam spread the sheets – five of them, as it turned out, and none of them were a full 8.5x11, but they still took up a good-sized chunk of the comforter when he laid them out.

"It's your turn," Dean said again. Sam glanced up and saw him blushing, still, so he grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him close. Dean slid one hand into his hair and Sam took the hint. He ducked down and slurped the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, just sucking it lightly.

"Alright," he said after a few moments. Dean's dick twitched, right there in his face, and Sam steadied its base with one hand while he licked it again. "Where do you want me?"

Dean grinned down at him, sharp-toothed, and Sam wound up with his knees on the floor and his chest pressed into the mattress. Dean knelt behind him, thrusting slow as a result of impatient prep, and he kept one hand planted between Sam's shoulder blades. Sam fisted his hands in the covers and shivered through each of Dean's thrusts, as the head of his cock tugged, too wide, at Sam's rim, and then as he worked his way so slowly inside, rocking his body into Sam's until they were pressed together before pulling back out again.

He lost track of time for a while, just focusing on Dean's cock inside of him. It wasn't what he'd though he wanted tonight, but now that he had it, opening a huge empty place deep inside Sam and filling up that ache all at the same time, Sam wouldn't want to give it up. It was almost a surprise when Dean shifted behind him and leaned down further to wrap his hand around Sam's cock. The bedspread was wet and sticky where Sam had been rubbing up against it, not even realizing he was doing it, and Dean's hand slipped a little before he closed his fingers around Sam and started tugging, hard and fast and completely out of his own rhythm, exactly what Sam needed.

"Come on," he said, and tightened his hand. "I want you to come. Come with me still inside of you."

Sam gasped and turned his head to the other side. The covers here were cool against his overheated face, and from this angle, he could see the papers, spread out with the record Dean had been keeping of them. They were just tiny bits of his brother's handwriting, in pencil and all different colors of ink, but the idea that Dean had been keeping this so meticulously, that Dean had been treasuring it, was enough to push Sam over the edge, to get him coming in messy spurts over the wet spot he'd already ground into the bed.

Dean coming as well was pretty much a blur, just his hands gripping tighter on Sam's hips as he angled him the way he wanted him, and then his dick twitching and jumping deep inside Sam's body, and then all of Dean's weight on top of him, heavy as he collapsed. They wound up on the bed again after dozing where they were for a few minutes, once Sam's legs started to go numb, and neither of them went further than to grab the box of tissues to clean up with.

"When have you been doing all that?" Sam said, and nodded past Dean to the papers.

He shrugged and looked away. "Morning after, or when you were in the shower, or whenever I remembered," he said. "Just got to be sort of a habit."

_I like it_, Sam thought, but he didn't say it. Instead, he rolled onto his side, facing Dean, and tugged his brother to roll over as well. Dean came after grumbling for a second, and kept putting on a show of not wanting to kiss Sam even while sucking his tongue pretty deep into his mouth. Sam stroked up and down Dean's back until he well and truly relaxed into it, and then slid his hand down the crack of Dean's ass. His hole was still wet from earlier and Sam pushed two fingers inside him easily. Dean drew in a slow, steady breath and pulled back to look at Sam with one raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "Now it's your turn."


End file.
